Par de extraños
by Akari Kiseki
Summary: El pecho se te encoje entonces te das cuenta que eran, son y serán siempre un par de extraños.Viñeta Hitsukarin con leve Hitsuhina.


**Hola, me llamo Akari y este es mi primer fic de Toshiro y Karin. Está basado en una tarea que hice para la clase de español. **

**Declaimer **

**Bleach es propiedad de tite yo solo utilizo sus personajes.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo único**

**Par de extraños**

**.**

**.**

Duele, duele mucho ¿no es así? Quieres gritar, patear, golpear a alguien; morirte ¿verdad? Quieres olvidar, creer que todo fue un sueño o tal vez ¿una pesadilla? No definitivamente, un sueño, un sueño que pudo confundirse con la realidad. Entonces recuerdas: recuerdas sus besos, esos besos que jamás tocaron tus labios. Te sientes estúpida, te repetiste una y mil veces que no te ilusionaras, que eso no podía ser amor, amor esa maldita palabra de cuatro letras que fue tu destrucción, el gatillo en tu mente que te llevo a lo más profundo del abismo, encerrándote en las tinieblas del dolor y la impotencia.

Miras hacia atrás deseando que él nunca se hubiera cruzado en tu camino. Te duele recordar sus caricias, su voz, su olor; su mirada que aquella noche te embriago hasta el alma y te hizo entregarle sin vacilar lo que eras, lo que tenias, lo que sentías. Te duele el pecho, tan hondo tan dentro que nunca antes lo habías sentido de ese modo, como si un monstruo tomara tu corazón y lo despedazada sin piedad. Lo desprecias, te reprochas haberlo buscado luego de que la fantasía había acabado, cuando ambos estaban ya en sus respectivas vidas ¡Qué gran error! Cruelmente te diste cuenta que son totalmente diferente. Como el sol y la luna, como el día y la noche, como el hielo y el fuego. Nunca debieron conocerse, debió ser una ley que lo impidiera, pero el tramposo destino jugó con ustedes. Te usó para enamorarte ¿enamorarte? Si enamorarte, enamorarte de un espejismo, de un hombre que sólo te vio como una amiga, un hombre que parecía no recordar la noche que ambos compartieron, un hombre que amaba a otra mujer. Lo quieres matar, retorcerle el cuello por su indiferencia ante ti, luego llorar, esconderte avergonzada de tu estupidez, no salir jamás de un hoyo en el que podías ser simplemente lo que quedaba después de esa tragedia. Lloras amargamente, lloras después de muchos años de no haberlo hecho, saboreas el sufrimiento delirante de un corazón roto.

Intentas tranquilizarte, aparentar que nada ha sucedido, lo miras a lo lejos, riendo, mirando con amor a otra que no eres tú, acariciando la piel de ella y no la tuya, amándola a ella y no a ti, siendo una persona totalmente diferente a la que conociste y a la cual te entregaste en la intimidad de un cuarto de hotel. Limpias tu rostro y mirándolo fijamente desde la lejanía pronuncias su nombre, un nombre que se quedo grabado con fuego en tu piel y tu mente, Hitsugaya Toshiro, el único al que le entregaste tu inexperto y frágil corazón. Porque tú, kurosaki Karin seguías perteneciéndole aun sabiendo que él a ti no. Lo ves acercarse afectuosamente a esa hermosa mujer castaña para besar sus labios con dulzura, tanta que cala en lo más profundo de ti, en respuesta ella despeina sus cabellos blancos, haciéndote rabiar, quisieras ir y decirle que el también había sido tuyo, que te había hecho suya, que te había besado con esos mismos labios. Pero no tenía caso, había una única cosa que a ti no te había hecho y era lo que más deseabas, deseabas que él te hubiera amado, que te lo hubiera dicho aunque fuera mentira, que sus manos hubieran demostrado amor y no solo deseo. Te llevas una mano a la cabeza, cepillando en un auto reflejo tu negro cabello y observas como esos dos se alejan tomados de las manos, él ni siquiera noto tu presencia.

El pecho se te encoje entonces te das cuenta que eran, son y serán siempre un par de extraños.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**Algo corto, pero bueno espero les haya gustado dejen reviews por favor. Por supuesto que soy hitsukarin pero en esta viñeta Toshiro y Karin solo tuvieron un **_**encuentro**_** casual durante un viaje. Y como vieron el blanquito regreso al lado de Momo.**

**A lo mejor en algún futuro publicare más de esta pareja y que si se queden juntitos.**

**Akari se despide.**


End file.
